Imagineville Howdy Doody And The Rising Chrush!
by Bippercraycray
Summary: Howdy Doody after the tragic death of his parents, meets a girl who will change his life forever! This is my own story! I own some of the characters! How Howdy and Alexus first met! And how Howdy became part of the Imaginators! I own the whole story and The Imagineville name!
1. Chapter 1 School Blues

Hey guys!! Bippercraycray here on fanfic! Uploading my first Imagineville story!! Yes the story and most characters belong to me!!I want to get most of my oc's out here from my art series!! Yes this is my first time writing I hope you enjoy it!!!This is how Howdy Doody first meets Alexus!!Enjioy

Chapter 1. School Blues~

Howdy Doody a 6year old, red-haired, freckled faced, boy. Wearing a little cowboy's outfit, and a blue bandanna that his mother made for him, stared out the school bus window, then looking at his bandanna, Howdy sighed sadly, it had be 2 months since a fire burned his house and killing his parents, he and his little brother escaped...but Howdy blacked out, and when he woke up his baby brother wasn't with him anymore! He didn't even know what happened to him. Howdy then had to go live with his Grandpa back in Imagineville. Howdy fell into a deep sad state where he wouldn't even talk to any of the kids at school. Howdy even sat by himself at lunch and just ate quitely, with a very misarable depressed experssion on his face. This went on for about a month until Howdy saw a blonde haired kid wearing a red turtleneck sweater, in the middle a a big yellow D! On the front. The kid also weared a red baseball cap that looked homemade. The kid had a big curl of his blonde hair sticking out of his cap, wearing big black glasses, that where oval shaped, and his eyes where a very bright green, filled with fear, terror, and silver tears glistening as he did his best to keep them back. "Please... Kater!!, We can talk a-a-about..this!!," The kid begged chokefully as he shook like a leaf as a big 7year old cat-rat hoverd over him. "You had your chance Mincemeat!! Now you're going pay!!!," Kater hissed, as he flexed out his claws, that were as sharp and long as big razors. The blonde 5 year old began wimpering as tears flowd freely down his cheeks. "N-NO!!!, Please!!, Just a little more time!!, PLEASE!!!", The boy pleaded sobbing. "Too little to late!!, Dilly, now... Prepare to have that sweater ripped to PEICES!!!," Kater yelled merciliess as he raised his claw in for the attack. "No!!", Dilly screamed as he tripped backwards on the hard slick tile floor, tears falling down his cheeks as he lifted both arms too try and block Kater's sharp claw attack. But was shocked to hear Kater growl sharply, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!". Dilly looked up to see what was happening and gasped in shock to see a small figure with his arms out blocking him from Kater protectfully...

* * *

***And there is chapter one!! I'm leaving it with a cliff hanger!! But don't worry you'll find out what happends***

**There are at least 5 or 6 chapters to this Fanfiction!! Well this is actually my own series!! Called Imagineville!! And Alexus is coming up shortly, i just wanted to get How Howdy met Dilly Dally first to clear that up!!**

**But this is just a backstory not an actual part of the whole Imagineville concept. Because in that Howdy is 15 years old!!**

***But I hoped you enjoy this chapter!! And there will be more soon!! Along with my Kindel the Elf series, and Toyoplise!! But as always,**

**DREAM BIG!!!!~Bippercraycray**


	2. Chapter 2 Dilly Dally

***Hey guys here is chapter 2!! This one will be a little bit longer then the first chapter!! But all in all i hope you all enjoy!!**

* * *

_Chapter 2~Dilly Dally_~ Howdy stood with both arms wide out to make sure and protect Dilly, he couldn't bare to see a cute five year old get hurt!! _"Didn't ya hear me?!! I said get OUT OF MY WAY!! YOU STUPID REDNECK!!!"... _Kater demanded scornfully as his cat ears and eyes twitched and sharply looked at Howdy. _"No...I will not let you hurt him...Kater!'', _Howdy calmly stated with a determinded, yet stern cute redneck voice. He knew that if he didn't stop Kater he would've killed the poor kid, who was still sobbing but more quitely, and he was stareing at Howdy, still supershocked that he was protecting him!!

_~"What is he doing?!!~thought Dilly flappergasped, as his green eyes were still wide in fear, but becoming red and puffy from the tears.~He'll get **KILLED!!**~ Dilly fearfully thought in terror. Hopeing that Kater would have mercy._

Kater stood silent for about a minute, seeing Howdy's bright Azure blue filled with bravery and determination. *"_He's not kidding", Kater scornfully thought _angerliy. Then his eyes went calm again, as he slowly retracted his razor claws. Kater then sighed huffly and then looked back up at Howdy, who's expession didn't change slightly. _"Alright, you win,but mark my words Dilly!!" He sternly hissed as he point his sharp rat-finger at Dilly_ who was still crying but now in wimpers as his trembling body shook in surpise, as his terror, tear filled eyes dilitated at Kater's sharp, scary, rat-face filled with bitterness. _"There will be a time where freckle-boy won't be around to protect you...and when that day comes...me and my gang will make you wish you were never **BORN!!!**", _Kater shouted flexing his theeth, that were sharp and pointy, and were crooked on most teeth, and were the most darkest shade of yellow. Dilly nodded, tearfully as Kater walked away bitterly as he wispered _"Don't worry Howdy, your next!"._

_Howdy's expression sighed out in relief, and then shot up in _concern as he walked over ot help Dilly up. "_You okay? Kid that was really some fall!". Howdy softly asked concernly as he offered a hand to help Dilly, who hesatatied but then slowly grabbed Howdy's hand as he was lifted up back to his feet, sniffling as he lifted his glasses up to dry the rest of his tears. "Y-yeah i'm ok, thanks I thought I was a goner for sure!!" Dilly stated still a bit scared of _what happened but still glad that the red-haired kid was there!! _"I'm Howdy by the way, what's your name?", _Howdy softly said as he put a conferting arm around Dilly to assure him that it was ok, with a cute small girn on his face. Dilly looked up and replied in a raspy, high-pitched, but sweet and cheerful voice, _"Dilliand, Dilliand Dally"._

* * *

***And there is chapter 2!! Yes Dilly Dally's real name is Dilliand!! Dilly Dally is just a nickname his friends, and bullies call him because of him being clumsy, yet confused, kid. And Dilly Is Howdy's first and very best friend!! And the next chapter will have them bonding and meeting some of the other Imaginators!!******But anyway Kater is the head of the Imagineville elementry's School Lunch Commite and you'll be seeing more of him in upcoming chapter's!!******Yes Alexus is coming in the 4th chapter! I just needed to get how Dilly and Howdy became the closest of friends before anything else!! But as I said I'll be starting on chapters for my other story series!! Which I'll be working on today!! And if i'm lucky I'll have the first few chapters posted next week!!*****Be sure to leave a review about what you loved and what comes next!! Oh if you have any qeustions about any of my stories or have story reqeusts, feel free to PM me all about!!****As always from my love to you,****DREAM BIG!!!~Bippercraycray**


End file.
